Magic, Grief and School
by ILovePJOandCats
Summary: She missed him. So badly. They needed help. So badly. Two worlds collide. But will both survive the eccounter?


Chapter 1

She stared out the window. Staring at the young campers laughing and running, unaffected by her growing feelings of solitude. Though she supposed that only she was supposed to feel them. It would be weird if they could feel her emotions. She wrenched her eyes away from them when she noticed a black haired girl and a redhead boy kissing. They seemed about fourteen. She turned behind her as cheering sounds reached inside the cabin. Stuff was still littered all over the floor, as if their owner would stroll in any second, drop his backpack on the already messy enough floor and plop on the bed she was currently sitting on. How she would give the world and all she had worked for just for that to happen one more time. She sighed and crouched on the floor, picking up the candy wrappers littered next to the bed and dumping them into the rubbish bin. She hadn't wanted to do this, but Chiron explained that there might be future campers in this cabin, or Tyson might come visit. Besides, there might be something he had wanted to give her in this mess. She sighed. It seemed so long ago, when the titan war had just finished, when they had thought they could possibly, just maybe, have just a few years of peace. It had not worked out. The screaming, the fear, the way she cried herself to sleep a few times, the way she hoped this was just a simple plan to get the Romans and the Greeks to work together. Then learning about the threat that seemed like it was finally going to take over the good side, or, well, the better side. She remembered. Sitting in that warship, watching the distant land below. Facing off the attacks that never stopped coming. Trying the retrieve the Athena Parthenos. F... falling. Into there. Hoping to get back from the darkness. Taking the final journey. Fighting the final battle. Against mother Earth and her beastly sons. Him. Having him ripped so mercilessly from her life, from the world. And after a few months, here she was. A broken girl trying, for herself and for the other's sake, to be the leader, the friend, the one who comforted, encouraged and taught everyone. To try and fill in the gaping crater Percy Jackson had left. And yet, after all her struggles, she still couldn't fill in the gaping hole he had left in her heart. The part where she yearned to call out for "Seaweed Brain" another time, where she lay in his warm embrace another time, where she could stare into his bright sea green eyes, glittering with hope, joy and love, just one more time. She realized there were streaks of tears rolling down her cheeks, but she made no movement to wipe them away. She realized she was already halfway across the room, a pile of garbage in the bin, and a book in her hand. A book. In his room? She immediately flipped open the page, and gasped. This seemed to be a notebook, almost a diary, where he kept his memories, his emotions, and so much more. Tears stung her eyes. It was written completely in ancient Greek, probably because of dyslexia and for privacy in the mortal world. She flipped through a few random pages deciding she would read through carefully when she was in bed, the time where she wanted him the most. When she was always terrified of what might be lurking in the darkness of the room and her own mind. She threw another candy wrapper (in the rubbish bin that was almost overflowing), when someone knocked on the door. She put the book on his, well now technically her, bed and walked over and opened the door. "Hey Annabeth." Nico. At first she had thought if him, as a, well slightly creepy person. But then she realized, the creepiness and all the dark stuff was just a mask to hide all the depression, the anger, the grief, the unacceptance of his sexuality and so much more. She had tried to get closer after the first time she saw through his facade. She didn't mind their same love interest. Well, for him, past love interest. Annabeth could tell that Nico was head over heels the overly enthusiastic blond medic and ray of sunshine Will Solace. She didn't mind. In fact, she felt glad he had managed to move on. Herself? Well she knew she wasn't planning on moving on anytime later. "Yes, Death Breath?" He scowled. "Well, Princess Annie, I... Well... want help with something..." She smiled. The biologically younger boy was just too adorable. In a dorky and awkward way. "Ya? Finally decided to admit about your feelings of Will?" He blushed, but didn't answer and instead looked at the ground. She waited for an answer. None came. "Wait, I'm right?" She asked confused. He nodded. She grinned. It was just so obvious Nico and Will had feelings for each other. It was clear to everyone but the two oblivious boys. She guessed a long time ago she had also been like that with... Her smile dropped. "Annabeth? Are you thinking again? About you know..." Nico asked. She looked into his eyes. The dark brown onyx orbs stared back at her. She managed a fake, very fake smile. "Well come on. Let's get up to some matchmaking!" She said with only slight enthusiasm. He know what she was doing. He knew her too well. But he decided to let her continue her brisk walk to the Apollo cabin. He wouldn't expose her and tell her to tell him everything. He knew how she was feeling and knew she needed time away from thoughts of Percy. That name itself sounded painful on his tongue. But he pushed it to the back of his mind. Apollo's cabin we go. Wait. Apollo's cabin? Shoot.


End file.
